I Don't Need to Be Rescued
by CloakedDragonWing3721
Summary: Dick Grayson needs to be rescued all the time, but Robin is more capable. He can get out of his own scrapes. How is kidnapping the Bat's kid different from kidnapping Bruce Wayne's ward? Sequel to I'm Here to Rescue You.
1. Catwoman

A/N: Yes, this is the sequel I promised myself I wouldn't write. You lucky ducks. Basically, the first story was about Dick Grayson being kidnapped, this is about Robin being kidnapped, and what's different. Whee.

Robin heard the alarm, and swung to the rescue. What he saw made him groan in annoyance. His time was going to be wasted on… this? Of all the stupid and inane things, Catwoman's crush on Batman had to top everything. Catwoman was running across rooftops, with a priceless cat statue in her hands. Of course, it was obvious she was just doing it for attention. If she had truly wanted the statue, Catwoman would have been in and out without tripping any alarms, and she'd be much more difficult to catch. Unfortunately, Batman was patrolling on the other side of Gotham. Which meant Robin had to deal with an annoyed crazy cat lady.

Robin swung down and stood right in front of Catwoman, forcing her to skid to a stop. Catwoman straightened up as if nothing had happened, and scowled. "Scram, birdie, I want to talk to Batman."

Robin rolled his eyes. "Wrong side of Gotham, Selina. Bats is currently stopping Scarecrow. He's a bit busy. Now put the cat back, and you can go home."

Catwoman looked furious, then got a wicked gleam in her eyes. "Well then bird boy, I'll just have to steal something more important, won't I?" Quick as thought, Catwoman used her lash to trip Robin and knock him out, the young hero clearly unprepared and expecting Catwoman to cooperate. No such luck.

-Commence the Young Justice theme song-

Robin woke up, dizzy and confused in Selina Kyle's apartment. He was tied up on the couch. Catwoman had obviously never tried to kidnap a bat before, so she had just used ropes and hadn't taken his gloves or boots, just his utility belt. Amateur. Catwoman didn't normally steal living things. Robin was out of his ropes and stealthily looking around the room in no time. He heard thuds and bangs coming from another room, and he cautiously opened the door. Robin grinned evilly as he saw Catwoman seated at workbench, facing away from the door, and trying to get the communicator in his utility belt to work.

Robin snuck up behind Catwoman, completely silent as he had been taught, and knocked her out from behind, chuckling at how easy it was. He rebuckled his utility belt and headed for the window, prying it open and perching on the ledge. Robin was about to fire his grappling gun when a hoarse voice from behind him spoke. "We came to get Catwoman back for cheating us, but Black Mask will be extra happy when we show up with Robin instead!"

With that, a man held a cloth that smelled of chemicals to Robin's mouth until he had to breathe, and passed out.

Again.

A/N: So, there. Yay. I didn't get any reviews for I'm Here to Rescue You Chapter 3, so no shoutouts. Bada bing, bada boom. I will start posting Batman's Clone and No Darkness Without Light (sequel to No Light Without Darkness) soon. Bye! Sorry that it's so pathetically short.


	2. Black Mask

A/N: Okay, I've really only seen two versions of Black Mask. One is scary calm, a polished businessman and crime boss. That's from the TV show, The Batman. Then there's the raving crazy guy from Under the Red Hood, with his ridiculously calm secretary. I'm going raving crazy guy. Let's do this. (Cracks knuckles and rests fingers on keyboard, even though this is being typed on a phone.)

Robin woke up slowly, clawing his way to consciousness. The first thing he registered was that this time Robin was missing his gloves, belt, and boots. Surprisingly, Robin's arms were free and he still had his cape. So, these guys were not new at capturing bats. Of course not. Black Mask had captured Batman before. Crap.

Robin opened his eyes cautiously. His first thought was, 'You have _got_ to be kidding me.' Robin had been imprisoned in a human-sized birdcage. No. Freaking. Way. This had to be the most cliche thing ever. The little swing was just the icing on the cake.

Two armed men were standing guard. The taller one noticed Robin waking up, and turned to his comrade. "The kid's waking up. Get the boss." The second guard nodded and stomped off, presumably to get Black Mask. Robin and the remaining guard then proceeded to have a stare off while they waited, with the guard looking unnerved by how quiet Robin was being. He stiffened even more when Black Mask threw the door open and stormed in.

"Alright Robin, here's the deal. I'm gonna use you as bait for Batman and-"

Robin interrupted. "Right, yeah, whatever. I suggest you let me go before I have to escape myself."

Black Mask looked at Robin for a moment then started laughing insanely. "Oh no, I don't think-"

Robin sighed irritably. "Fine. I'll get out myself." With that Robin took out a small laser cutter that was sewn into the seam of his cape, cut off the padlock on the door and proceeded to knock the two guards out with flying kicks. Robin then looked at Black Mask, who was staring dumbstruck at the Boy Wonder. "I'm really not in a kidnapping mood tonight. I've had my monthly quota already. And frankly, I'm sick and tired of being underestimated." With that he disarmed and knocked out Black Mask with a few hand jabs, grabbed his boots, gloves, and belt from where they sat on the table, and stormed out of the room, dragging Black Mask behind him by the man's suit.

-Robin does not want to be kidnapped again. I don't blame him.-

After Robin had dropped off Black Mask to the authorities, he radioed Batman to tell him where he was. Batman had been combing through the criminal underground, trying to figure out what had happened to Robin after Batman had figured out he had escaped from Catwoman. They met up on top of a building and Batman immediately checked Robin for injuries. It had been months since Robin's disaster of a birthday, and the bat symbol on his back had fully healed up. Unfortunately, Batman still got concerned if Robin didn't check in every other hour on the dot. Batman eyed up Robin's small bruises and cuts. "Are you alright?"

Robin grinned. "Yep, I'm feeling the aster. Black Mask isn't, though! I kicked his butt!"

Batman smirked, knowing that if Robin could butcher the English language, he was probably fine. "Good. I've got Scarecrow back on his way to Arkham, but there was an attempted break out. The inmates planned to get Scarecrow out, and he would cause a distraction on the other side of the city so I wouldn't be anywhere near. Then they were going to try to break out, with Joker as their ringleader." Robin shivered, remembering the crazed clown getting ready to break his arm with a mallet. Batman seemed to pick up on Robin's unease, and hurried to reassure him. "It's all right, though. Their plan failed. Killer Croc ratted them out and tried to escape on his own, so everyone was caught. The only person who escaped was the Riddler, and we can hunt him down tomorrow night."

Robin breathed a tiny sigh of relief. "So, we're going home?" Batman nodded.

"I want to get your head checked out, make sure you don't have a concussion."

A menacing laugh echoed around the rooftops, making Batman and Robin whirl around and turn back to back.

"Hello, Batman. And goodbye."

The voice was taunting and accompanied by a familiar cackle, making the speaker's identity obvious.

Riddler.

A/N: I have twenty minutes to publish, so let's make this snappy! I gotta post the last chapter of Grief next. Anyway, There weren't many reviews (2), but that's my fault because I was stupid and posted the chapter wrong. There weren't any reviews for chapter 3 of I'm Here to Rescue You, so consider this a gift for being lovely readers and being so patient with me.

A Small Voice: Yeah, thanks for telling me. I'm still kicking myself. Jeez. I think I've yelled at myself enough, so I won't go on a tirade again, but thank you SO MUCH!

Guest: Not so much. Keep in mind, this story is about how Robin is much more capable and independent than Dick Grayson. I want to show that Robin can get out of his own messes, that he's not a damsel in distress. Dick on the other hand… he has to be helpless unless he wants to blow his cover. But Robin can hold his own, and kick butt. If someone serious kidnaps him (i.e.: Joker) he might be in trouble. But my point is that Robin is seen as Batman's Lois Lane sometimes, and he's really not (even if I love Robin whumpage). So no, no wrath of DaddyBats, just wrath of Robin. I'll be posting No Darkness Without Light soon, so there will be more helpless Robin and angry DaddyBats there, but this story is all about Robin kicking butt and taking names.


	3. Riddler

A/N: So, yeah. The Riddler in Young Justice is… Irritating. I prefer the versions in Batman: The Animated Series and The Batman. Even though his costume in The Batman is… Strange, to say the least. Dang, I love playing with the Gothamites like my own personal doll set. So, I was going to do Bane, but then I watched that The Batman episode where Riddler basically played twenty questions with Batman. Queue massive inspiration. This is the chapter I've been waiting for the entire story.

Robin woke up feeling dizzy. Was this becoming a thing? He had hoped that the villains' fascination with kidnapping Robin to get to Batman would have died out by now. Apparently not. So not whelming.

Robin recalled what had happened perfectly. Somehow, Riddler had managed to figure out where their regular check-in point was, and rig the rooftop to spill out knockout gas. By the time Batman and Robin had reached for their rebreathers, it was too late and they were unconscious.

Slowly, the young hero edged his eyelids open. He was lying in what looked like a mostly transparent cube of energy, about ten feet by ten feet square. There was another identical cube in the blank, white room, which held Batman, who was still unconscious… Probably. You never knew. After seeing that there were no cameras in the room and his boots, shoes, gloves, _and_ cape had been taken, Robin rose to his feet and looked around more thoroughly. He noticed a small outline, more like a crack, showing where the door was. Otherwise, the room was stark white, illuminated by bright white lights.

Batman rose to his feet, clearly having finished his own assessment of the room. Batman touched the energy field that kept him contained, looking for all the world like a mime. The force field covered the floor, and it felt like cool water, but solid.

The two Bats' attention was diverted to the door, which Riddler stepped through, looking smug. "Hello, Batman, Robin."

Batman looked annoyed. "Riddler. What do you want?" Robin stayed silent, as was protocol when both members of the Dynamic Duo were captured.

Riddler smiled gleefully, the irritating gap in his two front teeth showing. "So glad you asked, Batman! You see, I'm out to solve one of the greatest riddles the world has ever known! The true identities of Batman and Robin! The thing is, I can't just remove your masks, too easy! No, we're going to play twenty questions. I'm going to ask Batman twenty questions. He's going to answer them truthfully, and I will try to guess the identities of Batman and Robin from his answers. And if Batman answers false, Robin will be electrocuted! Trust me, I'll know."

Robin pressed his fists against the force field. "Don't tell him anything, Batman!"

Riddler ignored the Boy Wonder. "Question number 1: Do you have blonde hair?" Batman scowled and grit his teeth.

"Yes."

A loud beep sounded, and the lights flashed red for a moment. Electricity came through the floor of Robin's cube and zapped him until the boy slumped on the ground, while Batman pounded on his force field. The electricity stopped, and Robin staggered to his feet. Riddler smirked. "Consider that a sample, kiddies! With each wrong answer, the voltage spikes. It might even kill him after five or so wrong answers! Question number 2! Were you born here, in Gotham City?"

Batman looked torn, but reluctantly answered, "Yes." Riddler looked enormously pleased.

"There you go! Keep it up, and Bird Boy might survive!"

"So, you actually work for a living. I'm beginning to get a sense of the real you, Batman. We're on question fifteen. I've asked all of the questions purely about you, but now… why don't I find out a few things about your little sidekick?"

Robin looked annoyed. "Partner, NOT sidekick! Batman, stop answering this idiot's questions!"

Riddler completely ignored Robin. "Question 15: Is Robin your son?" And there it was. The perpetual elephant in the room, especially when it comes to Bruce and Dick. Riddler thought it was a simple question, but it wasn't. Robin went still and silent, staring at Batman. Batman hesitated for a moment, then answered.

"Yes."

Robin braced for electricity, but none came. Cautiously, he opened his eyes and stared at Batman, who looked slightly worried. Robin gave Batman a small nod and a half grin, and Batman immediately relaxed. Robin was okay with Batman regarding him as his son. And maybe, Robin thought of Batman as his father, too.

Riddler was pacing, so he missed the entire exchange. "Question 16: Was Robin born in Gotham?" Batman smirked. _This_ would confuse Riddler.

"No." Robin had been born in Romania. Riddler looked increasingly agitated.

"Question 17: Is Robin's mother dead?" Batman scowled and exchanged glances with Robin.

"Yes."

If anything, Riddler looked more and more bewildered with each answer. "Question 18: Is Robin famous?" Batman smirked.

"Of course. He is the Boy Wonder, after all." Riddler nearly tore his hair out when he realized that he had wasted a question. The villain looked thoughtful. He tried again.

" Question 19: Is Robin's civilian identity famous?"

Batman grit his teeth. "Yes."

Riddler looked exasperated. "Question 20: Do you two live in Gotham?" Batman grinned, knowing he'd won. Technically, Wayne Manor was just inside the border of the next county, even if the area was considered 'Gotham.'

"No." The Riddler looked shocked, then he rushed to a computer.

"No, no, no, no! NOBODY fits those descriptions! How?!" Riddler typed frantically, and words popped up: **NO RESULTS**.

Robin smirked, and his cube suddenly turned off. Batman and Robin had run into force fields before, and each had a device built into their right sleeve that could break them, given time. Batman had distracted Riddler while Robin activated his device, and now Robin had finally broken out.

Riddler was distracted, so Robin took him down nearly effortlessly, then used Riddler's computer to turn off Batman's force field. Robin turned to his mentor and flashed him a cocky grin.

"I don't need to be rescued."

A/N: AND FIN! Yaay! Anyway, I changed my name from DragonQueen3721 to CloakedDragonWing3721. If you want to know my reasoning, see City Musings. It's in the bottom A/N. LOTS OF SHOUTOUTS!

Aquarica: Thank you! I tried to make him very irritated and sassy. So glad I succeeded!

PikaWings: You'd think. But Black Mask is stupid, no matter which way you looked at it. I guess I used him because I wanted someone without a clear pattern, a random gangster. I thought about using Rupert Thorne, but I really haven't seen him in anything other than B:TAS.

SuperSparkleBats123: Yup. Robin's kickin' butt and takin' names! I kinda got tired of writing victimized Robin.

Guest: Here's your chapter!

Animelovernewbie: I'm glad you like it!

Claire: You hit the nail on the head! Robin's just fed up at this point.


End file.
